A new hero arrives (Sally Face Fanfiction) (Rated T for swearing)
by Mike996
Summary: WARNING! I do not own Sally Face nor it's contents! I only own the Story and credit goes to the Original Owner! - Your name is Miller, a 13 year old boy who has a bad history on school. However you find some "Friends" along the way. and you are way powerful than you think.


My name is Miller. I'm 13 years old boy and I was bullied because of the Mask I had. I hide my face because I don't want anyone to see it.

**(**FLASHBACK**)**

(Milliot P.O.V)

I was walking an hallway...a lot of people were minding their own business.

that's when a guy comes in.

He starts to yell things about me.

"HEY! YOU ARE HIDING YOUR FACE BECAUSE YOU ARE SO UGLY!" The boy shouts.

"and you are yelling and telling things about my face is because you are jealous that I might be hiding my beauty." I snapped.

A lot of people were yelling. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Because of my words.

the bully seemed so furious and he punched me on the face.

I felt my face bleeding. but I ignored it.

"You needed to use violence..?" I said as I get up.

"SHUT UP UGLY! Even your mom may hate you because of your uglyness!" He said while laughing.

My mom died in a car accident. she was so sweet and careful.

"who are you to talk about my mom?" I tell him menacingly.

and then he grabbed me and starts punching me. after a few punches, the principal came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRAVIS!? ON MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" The Principal yells at the boy.

The boy groans and.

"YOU'LL SEE ON THE EXIT!" He yells loudly.

Everyone was saying it will be a fight.

Man...my day was so shitty, i'll probably get beaten again.

*sighs* Well, it's another day I guess...

**(**AFTER ALL THE CLASSES**)**

**It's the time.**

It's the fight...I'm in so trouble right now...I'm gonna get beaten again.

Well, I just get out of school in a sneaky way then...

I saw everyone in the exit, waiting for me.

I sneakly moved in the crowd and reached the exit, but...it went wrong.

Travis saw me.

"THERE HE IS!" Travis shout.

Everyone looked at me.

I had a perfect change to run away, and when I turn around. They blocked the exit.

I'm so f***** up.

Travis walked to me and grabs her on my shirt.

"WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME? (hehehehehe, Sans reference boi xD)" Travis asks.

"Nope." I say while sweating a lot.

and then he pushes my to ground and starts beating me.

Punching my stomach, my head, my arms...everywhere.

"That's what you get...loser." Travis said as everyone walked away.

My body felt so hurt...I couldn't move cuz if I move. It'll hurt bad.

But I decided to move, every inch of my body hurts. but I handled it.

I walked to Addison's apartment.

I saw a (In this fanfic, Sally Face is a girl) girl in Mask as well. I ignored it, and continue walking in pain.

I reached my apartment.

"Home, sweet home." I say to myself as I opened my door.

My dad wasn't home.

I walked to my room and jumped in bed.

It was so comfy...I wanted to stay in it.

I quickly fell asleep.

(Sally Face P.O.V)

I saw a boy walking in the hall way...he had an mask, just like me and he was pretty hurt, and he was bleeding.

I quickly followed him, and he entered his apartment.

I knocked his door

No answer.

I knocked again.

I heard an small footstep.

and somebody unlocked the door.

It revealed the kid who was in mask.

"hm...what would I help you?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Um, I saw you walking in the hallway and...you were bleeding. I came to see if you was fine." I replied to him with a concerned voice.

"It's just an another day I guess. no need to worry about me.." He said to me.

"You sure you'll be fine?" I ask him.

"Yeah I will...wait...you are that girl called Sally Face?" He asks me.

"Yeah it's me, I think I know you." I told him.

"you are Miller. Right?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Why are you hurt?" I ask him once again.

"Travis was waiting for me in the end of school. I tried to sneak my way outta my school but...he managed to see me.  
and then he grabbed me and pushed me into the ground and started beating me." He told me.

"Oh...I'm sorry for you." I tell him in a sad way.

"No need to, by the way. why you use a mask? I mean, we both use, so it's kinda fair." He told me.

"Um...Because...I had...an incident and..I was forced to use it." I replied.

"fair point. I have an reason to use it...but I'm afraid to show to somebody..." He told me.

"If you are ready then show to somebody, Oh! That reminds me. I'll walk with Larry, you may know who he is." I tell him.

"Yeah, he is that lazy guy on my Classroom, he is the only one who doesn't make fun of me." he told me.

"Yeah, but hey, if you want to hangout with us, come to my apartment! It's on room 402." I told him.

"Sounds like a good idea, When I treat my injuries. I'll go, just be sure to warn Larry Butz. (Heheeheh a reference)"

"I think I know this reference." I said between chuckles.

"Anyways, bye Sally Face." He said while waving.

"Bye!" I said to him

and then he closes the door.

(CHAPTER 1 FINISHED)


End file.
